


Bury all you secrets in my skin

by ParzivaI



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Its not quite mercymaker but there is this little something and uh just find out yourself, Mind Control, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivaI/pseuds/ParzivaI
Summary: A little something I came up before Moira was being released. Be prepared for torture, mind control and an evil Mercy. If you're not into this I recommend not to read it.





	Bury all you secrets in my skin

"So tell me why did you kill your husband"  
"No... I didn't- aahh", Amelie screamed at the feeling of the knife cutting through her skin. Blood was running out of her wound, dropping in the now immense pool of blood on the ground. 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

She gasped, suppressing another scream. It was hopeless anyway. She didn't know how long she has been held hostage down in this small, sticky, dark room. She lost any track of time after they first started torturing her.  
The blonde, angelic doctor, referring herself as "Mercy" seemed to have countless methods of torture she was more than willing to exert on the French woman. Amelie knew the doctor as Angela Ziegler from Overwatch. She was considered a prodigy in her labour and the most kindest person the world has ever seen.  
Amelie could affirm both. The doctor did know how she could hurt her patient in the most cruel way possible. She knew how to keep you suffering on the brink of death, controlling your mind for her own benefit. Still. At the end of the day she showed herself as the careful doctor she was supposed to be, patching her up, so the wounds would leave no scars on her body, just to start the torture over again the next day.  
It took Amelie some time to figure out why she was held hostage. Her husband has been murdered and now the orgnization needed a murderer. It came in useful for Talon to blame his wife, by trying to brainwash her and impose her for their inhumane experiments. But she had no clue why overwatch's consultant was cooperting with them.

"If you're not willing to talk, I guess you want me to go on."  
The doctor put down the knife, exchanging it with a whip. Amelie squeezed her eyes knowing what's about to come for her. She arched her back, waited for the pain to overcome her. The rope cut trough the skin of her back, she let out a scream of full terror, that echoed trough the room. Mercy repeated this for so long that Amelie was near to passing out. She now hung down, the cuffs on her wrists were the only thing that prevented her from completely breaking down. Her body was now covered in sweat and and blood. 

"So... Since your body seems to be on its limit, let's see how your mind is doing.", Mercy grinned, putting the bloody whip down.  
Breathing hard Amelie tried to get on her feet again. Every move she made caused an explosion of pain. The air around her was heated up, it felt like there was no oxygen at all. And the smell went from dusty to metallic. As if she was able to smell her own blood.  
The doctor turned around, holding up a syringe with a blue serum in it. Amelie started whimpering as Mercy forced her head to turn so she can inject the serum. As she felt the well known liquid flowing trough her body, she started relaxing. Her physical pain slowly eased and her mind got numb. For a split second she felt nothing, no emotions, no pain, being only an empty shell of herself.  
Amelie had no idea what drug the doctor has been implying on her her. She even stopped caring after like the third time she were given it. This was the only thing that got her trough all the torture. While floating trough her body it took the pain away. She was neither been able to feel physical nor mental pain. At this point Amelie didn't care that it was probably destroying her from in the inside. She was thankful for anything that made it possible for her to feel less than before. 

The once so smooth hair of the beautiful french was now clotthy with blood, hanging in her face as she finally passed out. Her body started shaking as if she was given an electroshock.  
"Your body is still resisting the poison? You're not so weak after all.", the doctor observed the situation with high diligence while taking some notes.  
It took Amelie some time to recover her consciousness but as she did the pain was back too. She let out a silent cry as she stood up while glancing at the still grinning doctor. Without wasting any time Mercy picked the knife up again. The blood on it was nearly stained now. 

"So were at the very beginning again. Who are you?"  
Amelie dropped her gaze, she coughed, spitting out blood. Her eyes seemed empty and lost, her mind was completely numb. She didn't even bother looking up now.  
"I'm Widowmaker. Talon's greatest assassin."  
Mercy smiled: "Now tell me about your husband."  
Amelie shivered, her body convulsed as she tried fighting against the pain. Her mind resisted, blocking the ability to speak out loud.  
The doctor sighed: "My dear... We came so far. Or do you want me to start all over again?"  
Amelie's eyes filled with tears, she yelled as she felt the tip of the knife piercing trough her stomach.  
"Please make it stop....", Amelie cried spilling so much blood she almost choked.  
"You know what you have to do." The woman slowly twisted the knife while pulling it out causing the French woman to scream in horror again.  
Mercy was willing to give her a moment while she cleaned her instruments. Laying the bloody knife away the doctor took the syringe and sterilized it. She didn't want her patient to get any infections though.  
"So, darling. Your husband?", she turned around. Amelie hesitated, trying to take a step back and slipped in her own blood. The only thing holding her up were the chains on her hands. She made such a miserable impression hanging off her chains, Mercy almost felt bad for her. Almost.  
Amelie managed to get on her feet again, blood was dripping out of the wounds of her wirsts now.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"I killed my husband in his sleep. Talon ordered me to do so. I feel no regret at all."  
Mercy smiled again. It seemed so wrong. Her smile... It was full of honesty, she looked so genuine even though she was covered in Amelie's blood.  
The doctor took a step towards Amelie, her hand reached out to her lips, whiping away the blood as she kissed her.  
Amelie barely even felt it as their lips touched.  
The Doctor however savoured the taste of blood on the other woman's mouth, the flavour of her tongue while she was exploring Amelie's mouth.  
"See. Wasn't so hard after all right?"  
Without expecting an answer, she turned around. Amelie opened her mouth. At first she was only stumbling random words in an order that made no sense. So she shut it, remained silent, her lips still numb from that kiss. Mercy started treating Amelie's new consulted wounds, completely ignoring the other womans silent cries, that still echoed trough the small room.  
As the doctor was about to leave, Amelie came up with one question. She carefully lifted her head up. As she opened her mouth she could still feel her lower lip shaking.  
"Just tell me Ange-."  
"It's Mercy.", the woman cut her off angrily.  
Taking a deep breath, Amelie tried again, even more careful than before.  
"Mercy... just why are you doing this?"  
The doctor looked down, her mouth twisted into the most cynical grin she has ever seen.  
"To test the limits of my abilities."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, tell me what you think about it in the comments! Thanks for all you love and support on my previous fics, love ya!


End file.
